


off to art camp

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [305]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Art Camp, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla has not expected to spend her summer at a two month long art camp while her guardian Runaan was out of the country on a long business trip.A sports camp maybe, but art?





	off to art camp

Rayla has not expected to spend her summer at a two month long art camp while her guardian Runaan was out of the country on a long business trip.

A sports camp maybe, but art?

Atleast she was good at sports, she was on the football team, the track team AND the wrestling team on her school, but when it came to art, she could barely hold a pencil right or draw a stick figure without messing up.

But, the sports camp was full, and Runaan was not leaving her home alone for two entire months, so, art camp it was. And now she was there, aimlessly walking around in a purple camp T-shirt that said “Camp Katolis” in white letters and had a pen under it. She had suffered through the boring orientation and had packed all her stuff into her cabin she had to share with five other girls, and now she had two hours of free time until the assembly.

Everywhere were sitting in groups, either happily chatting or painting. Of course all the actual art kids already knew each other. She was alone and probably would be for the entire stay. She absolutely sucked at making friends.

She was about to continue walking, when she heard someone call for her.

“Excuse me, you with the white hair.”

It was a boy her age with messy brown hair and green eyes. He sat by himself, sketchbook in hand as he gave her a small smile. Was he, blushing?

“Yeah?”

“I’m Callum, and I just wondered… can I draw you? Only if you want of course. I just thought you looked cool, it’s okay if you don’t wanna.”

That certainly caught her off guard. Especially since he was way too cute to talk to her.

“You really wanna draw me? Of all people here, I’m the least interesting.”

He nodded again.

“Yeah, if you’re okay with it.”

She nodded. He didn’t seem so bad. Maybe she would atleast be able to make a friend.

“Sure, you can.” she said. “I’m Rayla by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.”


End file.
